Where you belong
by Thetrippingturtle
Summary: What happens when Zenon is permanently grounded to earth? *warning contains triggers


pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"What Happens when tragedy strikes Zenon and she's sent to live with her aunt till she's 18? *Warning contains triggers Zenon: I had lived a relatively normal life up on the space-stay, sure I was a hero and all but for me I felt like just an average person. Until one day I admitted to myself that I was into girls too, I told my parents I was bisexual and that's when it all started. My parents started to not talk to me, They said I wasn't their kid anymore this carried on for a week and a half, I started cutting myself. I was in a relationship with a transgender guy, the two of us we're just walking down the hallway when 2 men killed my boyfriend infront of me while a 3rd one was raping me.  
The news spread like wildfire Zenon Kar, gang raped over trans boyfriend who was murdered by her rapists. My Parents made me go pack my bags the next morning and had Commander Plank get me an immiate shuttle to earth, he was up for a few days in one of bi weekly check ins he did up here. I guess he didn't just retire because him and Aunt Judy needed the money to support Dasha. My parents said I was an embassasment and that they didn't want anything to do with me. I just curled up in a ball and tried to keep breathing. I couldn't believe my parents didn't love me anymore just like that, One minute I had security and the next my whole life crashed down.  
I got off the shuttle and there I was again waiting for aunt Judy, All I could do was curl up and cry, If my own parents didn't want me why would my aunt and uncle want me?. I couldn't help but wonder if the best thing I could do for everyone was just to run away and dissapear. I could sleep on the street and get a tent until I could afford to get a pod to get myself to Nebula's I'm sure she'd let me crash on a hammock outside her place or something.  
I could still hear the sound of my boyfriend screaming, the blood and them inside of me, I could still feel myself being violated. I heard aunt Judy's car pull up I lifted up my head as the car door closed. The look of shock on her face formed within a nano second, she looked like she was about to break down clearly no one had explained the situation, I was all bruised up even my face and my lips busted.  
"Doll-face what happened to you?" She asked me, I started to shake, the words wouldn't come out I buried my head in my knee's and went into hysterics I heard the zap pad turn on "Edward, what the heck happened to Zenon? you should have just told me! she's unresponsive and is in complete panic mode!"  
I heard Commander Plank explain everything, the whole thing about me being Bi, my boyfriend getting killed and the rape. He explained that my parents just didn't want me anymore because I liked girls too and that after the attack, my parents were so embarrased of me that they got rid of me for good and abandoned me to earth permanetly. Evidently my parents wanted to just dump me on the street, they didn't think I even deserved a place to go. I guess my uncle had wanted me to explain because of the whole sexuality peice, he was trying to be respectful but I couldn't say a word.  
"I'm going to call her parents and give them a peice of my mind!" She hung up the zap pad and called them I had never heard aunt Judy so angry before she seemed enraged. Probably because I had been dumped on her and commander Plank and they didn't want me either. I guess I wouldn't exactly be the most stellar or macro person for Dasha to grow up around.  
I slung my backpack over my shoulder and quietly got up aunt Judy was too engolfed in her angry zap converstation with my parents to notice. I looked back wondering if this was going to be the last time I ever saw my aunt, probably. I mean sure my parents had been loving and all up until I came out but aunt Judy and I had really bonded she was the stellarest and commander Plank was a pretty macro uncle too. I walked off into the afternoon, I saw a shuttle train in the distance, I got on unsure of where I was even going but I wasn't going to stay where I wasn't wanted. I got off at the end of the line I had no clue where I was, I did the crazy thing and hitched a ride but the guy was looking for sex, I jumped out of the car while it was moving because he touched me innapropriatly.  
I went and sat in a coffee house until they closed and then I wandered the streets, it was so not stellar, I finally decided to go to sleep next to a dumpster in an abandoned alleyway. When I got up in the morning I went back to the same coffee house, I asked if they we're hiring, they were but they weren't. I headed down to the library to check out if there was anyplace I could take a shower, I found a drop in center and went down there. I had to wait all day just to take one, they gave me some referals to shelters and sent me out at 4pm, Then I went back to the library and took a nap on the bench in the back. When I woke up it was closing time, I went back to the same dumpster and curled up in the same spot. Only this time in the middle of the night some kids came barging around it was obvious they were homeless too.  
"Hey, we got some new junk over here, how'd you like to hang with us?" The one guy asks "Uh, zedas lepedas that would be macro" I say anything beats being on the streets alone "So you gonna shoot up too or you just want a line?" I was wrong, I couldn't believe what I was hearing I'd heard horror stories about earth and drugs, it was killing so many people.  
"No thanks" I say flatly.  
"Oh, Miss Princess over here, what are you like the perfect child over here? on these streets we all use" He says angry "Well I dont! I'm out of here" I say getting up "Hey what do you say we teach her a lesson" one of the girls pulled out a syringe I bolted I just kept running until I fell over.  
I turned on the zap pad and called Nebula I was taking a chance of aunt Judy or commander tracking me but it was worth it "Z where are you? Are you okay? Aunt Judy's been calling me like crazy, she's worried sick about you" Nebula says "What?! Problem Major, I screwed up, I just assumed if my parents didn't want me she didn't either" I say hitting my head "Z, Aunt Judy's bi too, she told me, it's totally stellar, she's get's it" I feel like a totally idiot major now, no wonder she got so angry about what my parents did.  
"Zedas lepedas, no wonder my parents rarely talk to her, that's why she freaked out on my parents, she wasn't mad because she didn't want me around, she was defending me, I feel like such a micro jerk, she probably thinks I don't care about her" I say feeling guilty "Hey, it's not my place to talk about what she went through but she understands, yeah she's a little hurt but she didn't take it personally, she's just worried about you Z" Nebula says "Nebulator it's not safe out here I'm like freaking out I ran into some kids who were on drugs and they wanted to drug me against my will because I told them I wouldn't use with them, what do I do?" I ask trying not to freak out any worse "You know what you need to do, I don't think she's gonna care that it's the middle of the night Z, with her anxiety she's so not sleeping anyways" Nebula says.  
"Your right, I'll call you the nano second I get up tomorrow, Thanks Neb" I say ending the call The next part was the hardest I didn't know what to say, what if she was mad at me for running away? I had acted like a real Micro But I worked up the courage and called her despite all the fear running rapant in my head.  
"Zenon where are you? just tell me I'll come get you, are you okay? " she says worried "I don't know where I am Au-" I let out a giant scream and bolted again they found me "Whats going? Zenon?" She says freaking out "I-I ran into these kids who wanted to hang with me, but they were on drugs, I told them I didn't use so they flipped out and tried to drug me, they're chasing me, with a gun!" I gasp out "Listen to me doll-face, just hold on okay? I'm going to have uncle Edward to track your location I'm bad with technonlogy, I'll be there soon" She says I could tell she was in major panic mode and now commander Plank was involved too, just what I needed not!.  
I just kept running and running After what seemed like forever I heard a car and someone running after me I thought it was them coming for me I sped up "Z!" I didn't even turn around I just kept going I heard the footsteps get closer and closer until I felt those familiar arms wrap around me "You can stop running, they can't hurt you anymore" She says.  
I clung to her and started crying "Why is all of this happening?" I sobbed into her shoulder "I don't know doll-face, but just because your parents are being major jerks doesn't mean that theirs anything wrong with you, I still love you, that's not going to change your always going to be my neice and I'm here for you no matter what" She says hugging me "I love you too Aunt Judy,I really do care about you, your the most stellar aunt ever, I'm so sorry for running away" I say.  
"I'm just glad your okay Zenon" She says squeezing me "Nebula told me, I just thought no one would want me if my own parents didn't, I heard you call them up and I assumed you were angry major at me and them for sending me here" I say.  
"I'm the last person to judge you, when I came out my whole family disowned me and my parents kicked me out of the house, I didn't have an aunt to take me in or anyone, no body cared, I was just some valueless lgbt kid, I lived in a tent for a whole month until I could save up to rent a room, I was scared and alone, I was having panic attacks all the time, I had to drop out of school to work full time, your mom didn't talk to me for decades" She says tearing up "I'm so sorry, I had no idea you went through that" I say, I feel even worse.  
"I wasn't angry at you, I was just angry at your parents for hurting you and kicking you out when they're supposed to love you unconditionally and protect you" She says upset "Uh, I see them up ahead we better lightening out of here fast" I say worried "Come on Doll-face let's get you home" She says releasing me I ran to the car and buckled in Aunt Judy took off like she was in a high speed chase or something this was not how I imagined spending 4am.  
When she finally got me home I was exhausted I could tell she hadn't slept much in days due to the dark circles under her eyes "Thanks for coming to get me aunt Judy, I am fully never running away again it's like a horror movie out there" I say "I was so worried about you Zenon, you really scared me when you took off like that, I didn't know if someone kidnapped you, if you were alive or what, it's not safe out there, you almost got killed.. for the 2nd time this week" She says holding me at sholder length.  
"Aunt Judy, What would you have done if-" She cut me off "Doll-face please don't go there, I don't want to lose you" She says, this time she was the one clinging to me "When I walked off, I didn't think I was ever going to see you again, I was so hurt, ever since that first time I came to stay with you I had just felt this major connection with you, when everyone else had no faith in me you were the one who always believed me, I didn't want to run away, but I thought I was doing the best thing for you" I say tearing up "What's best for me is for you to be right here sweetie, like I told you before, your my hero, your so brave and you make my life better just by being in it,so don't ever get out of my life, I love having my neice around" She says, she kisses my hair.  
"I missed you Aunt Judy" I say hugging her off the ground "I missed you too doll-face, come on let's get you cleaned up, your gonna need to sleep in my room tonight, Dasha's a light sleeper I don't want her to wake up" She says "Hey, I'm just grateful to have a safe place and a bed to sleep" I say letting go of her "And Zenon, before you go, I know your parents hurt you pretty bad and screwed up your trust majorly but I'm not gonna stop wanting you, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise" She says all emotional "I know, it's just going to take a little bit for me to heal" I say.  
She leads me to the bathroom and then goes to bed, I sit in the shower and cry, this is all too much, my heart trusts her but my head keeps having all of this fear and doubt If my own parents can stop wanting me in a second so could my aunt, nothings sure in my life anymore I know if I allow my parents to make me so scared that I shut aunt Judy out that they're winning though I finish my shower, put on my pyjama's and crawl into bed, aunt Judys still up, she snuggles up to me causing me to start crying again.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just do this with Dasha when she's having bad dreams and stuff, I thought it might help" She says letting go of me, but I pulled her right back burying my head in her shoulder "I just never got this kind of attention from my parents, they weren't very huggy, if I was having a nightmare or a bad day, tough luck" I say relaxing into my aunts arms "I'm sorry, I know what thats like" She says "I'm falling asleep, I love you Aunt Judy, Goodnight" I let out a giant yawn "I love you too Zenon, night" She says /pre 


End file.
